Défis
by ArtificialxDisease
Summary: Défis par Gail-LLD. OS 3: ,,Et tu disparais dans l'obscurité de la pièce.J'fixe ton fantôme encore quelques instants, avant d'reposer mon regard sur le sol. L'eau sur le bitume à la couleur de tes yeux, enfin, celle dont j'me souviens.' Zemyx, angst.
1. Whispers  Akuno

C'est avec ce petit OS que je commence la longue lignée de défis que Gail-LLD et moi-même nous lançons chaque semaine, entre des dissertations de philo' et des cartes sur l'Europe Economique, bloquées dans des internats merdiques avec comme seule occupation; pendant que nos chères colocataires de S [qui à dit que les L et les ES ne travaillaient jamais ? Hum .. xD] sont afférées à leurs devoirs; nos chers amis nos portables pour se lancer des défis d 'OS tous pourris :D

Bref, thème imposé : angst, alcool, drogue Akuroku – Akuno )

Satisfaction de Gail : * * *

Satisfaction personnelle xD : * * *

Pour Rouh, enfin Gail, ça sera un Zemyx, autour des sucreries ! Que vous pouvez trouver sur son profil ! * j'avais oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de lien sur ce site -_-" *

Bref, assez parlé, je vous laisse lire J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

- On va finir par en crever, tu le sais ça ? Ca me donne envie de pleurer toutes ces conneries.*

- Arrête, tu me donnerai _presque_ envie de rire. J'suis certain que t'as oublié comment on pleure. Le goût des larmes, tu ne t'en souviens plus, hein ?

- Les miennes, non. Mais je me souviens tout à fait du goût des tiennes.

Comme unique réponse, il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue crasseuse de son ami, et captura chastement ses lèvres. Quitte à mourir, il voulait mourir dans ses bras. Ce baiser avant un parfum de désespoir, mêlé aux remous d'alcool et de drogues qui titillaient son palais, agrémenté par les effluves de la ruelle sale. Finalement, tout ça n'avait était qu'un mensonge, une chimère sortie tout droit du fin-fond de leurs esprits égarés. On leur avait menti, on les avait laissé croire à la vie, à un minuscule espoir ils avaient longtemps attendu, lamentablement affalés contre les murs délabrés, ne serait-ce qu'un regard, un sourire, une main tendue. Mais rien. Rien. Rien. C'était le mot qui les résumait le mieux. Ils n'étaient rien, ils n'avaient rien, et on ne leur donnait rien. L'espoir avait finalement cédé sa place à l'attente l'attente d'une mort qui se profilait de plus en plus nettement au fur et à mesure que bouteilles et seringues se vidaient.

« -Axel, j'en ai marre de ce bordel… Comment on en est arrivé là… ? »

Ses lèvres restèrent scellées. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, il s'en souvenait comme si tout avait eu lieu la veille. Il ferma les yeux et attrapa la bouteille à moitié pleine à coté de lui. Le liquide qui forçait la barrière de sa gorge le fit doucement tressaillir, puis il se mit à réchauffer peu à peu tout son intérieur. Quelques gorgées de plus, et la boisson commença à anesthésier quelque peu le corps trop douloureux du garçon, le laissant glisser lentement dans l'inconscience, la tête renversé sur l'épaule de son partenaire, qui, de ses yeux dilatés par l'effet de la drogue, fixait absentement le coin de ciel qui s'était faufilé entre les toits de la ruelle trop étroite.

_C'était pour oublier, pour oublier à quel point on avait mal…_

* * *

_La sensation du liquide qui brûlait sa gorge commençait à devenir relativement agréable. Les quelques gouttes qui avaient glissé sur ses lèvres mêlées au froid hivernal les avaient laissées en feu, mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, cela lui avait procuré la sensation d'un baiser passionné, une sorte d'embrassade inexistante qui pourtant n'avait l'air que trop réelle. _

_ « Ça réchauffe ton truc… Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_ - Vodka mec, vodka._

_ - J'aime beaucoup._

_ - Oui, mais fais gaffe, c'est traître. Ça monte vite à la tête, et le pire c'est que tu t'en rends pas spécialement compte._

_ - T'inquiètes pas pour ça, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil, avant de reporter la bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres. C'était ça qui lui manquait, cette sensation de chaleur qui l'emplissait quand l'alcool dévalait les parois de sa gorge._

* * *

_«En fait, ça fait longtemps que je veux te parler de quelque chose… _

_ - Oui ?_

_ - Je… Je crois que je t'aime._

_ - Hein ?_

_ - Ecoute Roxas, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, alors s'il te plaît, ne complique pas les choses…_

_ - Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…_

_ - Ne dis rien alors, lança-t-il en lui tournant le dos, s'apprêtant à repartir._

_ - Non, attend ! _

_ - Le jeune homme se lança à sa poursuite et eut vite fait de le rattraper, s'agrippant fermement à son bras._

_ - « Attend. Je… J'accepte de sortir avec toi. »_

_Son cœur manqua un battement. Il enserra le blond qui lui faisait face et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur ses siennes. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça, trop longtemps. Le goût de la vodka qu'il avait ingérée quelques heures plus tôt, pour évacuer le stress auquel il était en proie, commençait à disparaître peu à peu, laissant place à celui, chocolaté, des lèvres du jeune garçon. C'était meilleur, mille fois meilleur._

* * *

_Ca faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas touché une seule bouteille, son petit ami ayant très vite compris son problème de boisson. Il avait réussi à fêter sa majorité seul avec le blondinet, et ça n'en avait été que mieux. Ils avaient pu discuter, se remémorer les souvenirs de leur rencontre; la rue bondée, Roxas perdu dans une ville inconnue, cherchant désespérément son nouvel appartement, demandant de l'aide dans la rue. Axel l'avait invité à boire un verre une fois le tour de la ville fait et la location trouvée. Il l'avait immédiatement remarqué, ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds qui balayaient son visage, ses traits fins et sa moue désespérée , tordant d'une manière exquise ses lèvres. Ca avait été son premier coup de foudre. Pourtant tout n'avait pas été simple par la suite, accepter le fait de tomber amoureux, d'un garçon qui plus est, essayer de se rapprocher de lui, et surtout, la part la moins aisée dans tout ça, le lui avouer. Ca avait été beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, mais maintenant, lorsqu'il leur arrivait d'y repenser, ils riaient de bon cœur devant le ridicule qui avait dû se dégager de la scène. Tout leur avait semblé difficile trop difficile. Mais maintenant tout allait bien, tout allait mieux._

* * *

_Il retint difficilement ses larmes. Il se sentait trahi, abandonné, poignardé dans le dos. Oublié. Il avait laissé l'appartement vide, changé de numéro et n'avait laissé aucune adresse. Après trois ans. Après trois ans d'amour, de tendresse et de douceur. Après les trois plus belles années de sa vie. Il était parti sans laisser la moindre trace._

* * *

_ Il leva les yeux vers le visage qui lui faisait face. Il avait tellement bu la veille qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rentrer chez lui, s'était laissé tombé, affalé contre un mur sale et s'était enfoncé dans les méandres du sommeil. Sa tête le faisait souffrir il avait bu, trop bu, au point de ne même plus se rappeler de son nom. Tout était à cause de lui; sa rechute, son goût un peu trop prononcé pour la boisson qui était revenu, ses ailes encore un peu trop fragiles qu'il avait laminé sans aucune pitié. Il avait lutté contre l'alcool, les trois années qui avaient précédé ce jour, il avait lutté malgré l'absence mais il avait fini par recommencer quelques semaines après; il avait même pris l'habitude de mélanger tout; une poignée de joints qu'il fumait un peu trop souvent en se brûlant la gorge à la vodka bon marché._

* * *

_Il vacilla contre la brique froide avant de vomir ses tripes sur le bitume. L'homme le regardait, les yeux emplis de pitié ou de tristesse, il n'arrivait pas à tout discerner, encore trop grisé._

_ « T'es nouveau ici ? T'es sur mon terrain._

_ - Ton terrain.. ?_

_ - Bienvenue chez moi, Cendrillon. _

_ - Axel._

_ - Reno. »_

_Il détailla le garçon. Il avait l'air jeune, une vingtaine d'années à tout casser, des cheveux roux, semblables aux siens. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés, injectés de sang, et sa peau était blanche; trop blanche. Mais il n'en restait pas moins beau. Ses iris lui faisaient penser à ceux de Roxas, mais pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde. Seule la couleur était semblable. Les yeux du blond respiraient la vie, pétillaient de malice. Ceux du rouquin étaient ternes, éteints, perdus. _

_ « Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?_

_ - Trop bu hier. Et toi ?_

_ - J'te l'ai déjà dit t'es chez moi._

_ Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, mais mis à part une benne à ordures, rien._

_ - Cherche pas. J'ai pas de maison. Ma maison c'est la rue, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'autre roux. _

_ - Ha … Il faut… Que je rentre chez moi… »_

_Lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, le monde se mit soudainement à tourner et il dut se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Le rouquin le rattrapa in-extremis avant qu'il ne s'étale de tout son long sur le sol. _

_ « Je te raccompagne, tu tiens même plus debout._

_ - D'accord … »_

* * *

_ « Comment ça se fait, que t'aies nulle part où aller ?_

_ - Mes parents m'ont foutu dehors. Y a trois ans._

_ - Ha. Pourquoi ?_

_ - Je suis gay._

_ - Mouais, bidon comme excuse. Moi aussi._

_ - Toi aussi ?_

_ - Je suis gay._

_ - J'm'en doutais._

_ - Pourquoi ?_

_ - Ton appart'._

_ - Et ?_

_ - Autant de photos du même mec sur tous les murs, c'est suspect._

_ - Ha._

_ - Ton copain ?_

_ - Mon ex._

_ - Mes intuitions étaient justes._

_ - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_ - Des mecs qui finissent ivres morts contre mon mur, il y en a plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer._

_ - Sûrement. Mais ça fait trois ans._

_ - Que ?_

_ - Qu'il est parti. »_

_Silence._

_ « Axel .. ?_

_ - Oui ?_

_ - T'as un problème avec l'alcool non ?_

_ - Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_ - Les cadavres de bouteilles._

_ - Mouais…_

_ - C'est à cause de lui ?_

_ - Non. J'ai commencé avant._

_ - C'est-à-dire ?_

_ - A 15 ans._

_ - C'est jeune._

_ - On est jamais trop jeune pour ce genre de saloperie._

_ - Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu veux dire._

_ - Comment ça ?_

_ - T'as zappé que je vivais dans la rue ? Je suis SDF mec, un pauvre sale clodo qui fera finalement jamais rien de sa vie. »_

_Le silence qui s'était installé était gêné, peut-être un petit peu trop. Ils se faisaient face, Axel assis par terre, et Reno pitoyablement vautré sur le divan. S'il n'avait pas su qu'il était enfant unique, il aurait tout de suite pensé que cet homme aurait pu être son frère tellement la ressemblance entre leurs visages était frappante. Il était certes un peu moins grand que le jeune sans-abris, mais la carrure était la même. Axel sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Reparler de cette histoire, de ce problème qu'il essayait de se cacher à lui-même, tout cela le rendait malade. _

_ Reno se leva en se rendant compte du mal qui s'était épris du jeune homme, il s'installa face à lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il chercha longtemps son visage, mais lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, et qu'il eut finalement fait de le redresser et d'encrer ses prunelles dans celles de son vis-à-vis, sa main vint se poser doucement sur la joue du rouquin, et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le goût du désespoir mêlé à celui de la cuite, de l'alcool, de l'acide, et de ses drogues à lui, l'héroïne qui coulait dans son sang, les restes de cachets d'extasy qu'il avait avalés à l'arrache peu de temps avant, le goût doucereux des joints sur lesquels il avait un peu trop tiré, la cocaïne qui lui oppressait les narines, les amphétamines dont chaque parcelle de son corps étaient imprégnées, et l'acide qu'il avait bu comme du petit lait. Un goût de perte, de fin, de douleur. Un goût de mort._

_Ça faisait cinq ans. Cinq ans que personne ne l'avait aimé. Pourtant, cette nuit là, un illustre inconnu avait essuyé, goûté ses larmes de sa langue fine, et lui avait fait l'amour à même le sol de son appartement, avec une douceur inespérée. Une douceur un peu perdue, un peu triste, sûrement désespérée; mais une douceur rassurante, pleine de tendresse. Une douceur qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il était parti._

* * *

_Il retrouvait enfin la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. L'extase. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre de douche, et celle-là sonnait comme un renouveau. Il était dans un état léthargique, laissant à l'eau le libre cours de son corps, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer par derrière et un torse se coller à son dos. Des lèvres douces, quoi qu'un peu sèches, se mirent à suçoter son cou. Il poussa un soupir de contentement alors qu'une masse de cheveux roux, désormais trempée, pris place sur son épaule._

_ « Bien dormi, Cendrillon ? »_

_Il fit volte face, non sans faire attention à la précieuse étreinte que lui offrait le jeune homme, et colla chastement ses lèvres aux siennes en guise de réponse. Il trouvait la situation ridicule. Il était là, sous sa douche, dans les bras d'un étranger qu'il ne connaissait que depuis hier soir, dont il ne connaissait rien, et qui l'avait pris la veille avec toute la délicatesse dont un homme peut faire preuve. C'était risible; était-il vraiment désespéré au point de se laisser aller comme ça ? Il jugea que oui et s'abandonna aux mains expertes et baladeuses de Reno._

* * *

_Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette tignasse blonde et ses yeux bleus lagon qui l'avaient tant de fois transpercé de toute part. Il sentit les larmes commencer à lui brûler les paupières et sa gorge se nouer. Il se rappelait finalement de tout, de la poigne de ses mains d'homme sur ses omoplates, de sa bouche qui murmurait inlassablement son nom, et de son petit corps blotti contre le sien. Il déglutit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son écharpe, prétextant la morsure du froid, et resserra son étreinte sur la main de Reno. Il devait quitter la ville, vite. Avant que son regard ne finisse par croiser le sien._

* * *

_Ils étaient dans un train à destination de nulle part. La tête branlante contre la vitre, Axel regardait le paysage défiler._

_ « On descend à la prochaine station. »_

_Il leva les yeux vers Reno et hocha fébrilement la tête. Les événements de la veille l'avaient bousculé, peut-être un petit peu trop. Il avait bu et fumé jusqu'à épuisement, retombant finalement sur Reno comme un poids mort. Il avait rarement aussi bien dormi, ses rêves peuplés de petits blonds au sourire tendre et aux yeux malicieux. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait eu envie de vomir; à croire qu'il avait réussi à faire une overdose de bonheur dans son rêve. La seule chose qui l'avait réconforté un temps soit peu était les deux bras qui pressaient son corps contre celui du rouquin._

_Ils se retrouvaient dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards. Il but au goulot de la bouteille de vodka qu'il venait d'acheter. Reno semblait nerveux. Il avala rapidement un de ces petits cachets entourés de papier. Axel ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était. De la cocaïne en parachute. Depuis les deux mois qui avaient passé depuis leur rencontre, il avait appris que c'était dangereux, mais que c'était aussi une des drogues préférées de Reno, et qu'habituellement il n'en prenait pas sans sa dose d'acide. C'était anormal. Trop anormal. Il fixa Reno durant quelques minutes. Ses mains tremblaient, ses gestes étaient imprécis et ses paupières papillonnaient trop vite. Il fouilla longuement dans ses poches et finit par sortir une poignée de choses qu'Axel ne reconnut pas tout de suite, son cerveau commençant à se griser sous l'effet du demi-litre de boisson qu'il venait de descendre. Puis il comprit. Lorsqu'il vit la main de son nouvel ami se refermer fermement sur une petite cuillère en acier sali. Il attrapa un des bouts de tissu sales qu'il avait posé sur sa veste préalablement étendue au sol, avait pris le briquet des mains d'Axel qui venait d'allumer un de ses joints, et avait sorti une innocente et inoffensive seringue soigneusement emballée dans un linge propre. Il finit par dégainer soigneusement de petits sachets, de minuscules petits sachets contenant une sorte de poudre blanc vieilli. Tout était clair pour Axel maintenant. Il prit finalement son sac à dos, sortit une bouteille d'eau et en versa un peu dans la cuillère qu'il avait posée sur sa veste. Il déposa quelques cristaux d'héroïne dans la cuillère, dénoua ses cheveux pour utiliser son élastique trop étroit pour son biceps comme garrot. Il se saisit de la cuillère, et plaça le briquet en dessous, jusqu'à ce que l'étrange mixture bout. Il entreprit alors de filtrer le tout et de le faire couler dans le seringue, au travers du carré de tissu. _

_La main d'Axel se posa sur son avant-bras alors qu'il était en train de chercher sa veine._

_ « J'en veux._

_ - Tu n'est pas sérieux ?_

_ - Autant que je puisse l'être._

_ - C'est hors de question. J'ai qu'une seringue, c'est dangereux._

_ - Rappelle-moi combien de fois tu m'as baisé, combien de fois je t'ai sucé, combien de fois t'as joui en moi, dans ma bouche ?_

_ - T'es gore, Axel._

_ - Ce n'est que la vérité. _

_ - T'es irrécupérable._

_ - Tu ne vaux pas plus cher._

_ - Je ne fais pas semblant de valoir quelque chose, moi._

_ - Ta gueule, Reno. Ta gueule. »_

_Il sentit l'élastique passer autour de son poignet et remonter le long de son bras, et lorsque la seringue traversa sa peau, il avala une gorgée de vodka et ferma les paupières. Il sentit Reno lui glisser deux cachets dans la main. Juste à la forme, viagra et ecstasy. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui, sentant l'héroïne parcourir chacune des parcelles veineuses de son corps. Il regarda Reno s'injecter son propre fixe, avec la même seringue que celle qui avait déchiré sa peau, puis avaler les deux autres cachets. Il se retourna vers Axel et commença à l'embrasser, doucement, très doucement, la drogue leur donnant l'impression que le temps s'écoulait au ralenti. Le rouquin aurait pu compter chaque centimètre de peau que la main de l'autre avait effleuré sous son tee-shirt tant le geste avait été long._

_ « J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il en l'allongeant par terre. »_

_Axel avala les deux cachets. Il ne sentait pas le bitume qui arrachait la peau de son dos, ni même son épaule qui tapait contre le mur au rythme des coups de reins de Reno. Juste du plaisir. Un intense plaisir._

* * *

_Ils émergèrent, aveuglés par le coin de ciel bleu qui pointait au milieu des toits rapprochés. Axel tenta de se relever mais dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Une fois adossé à peu près correctement contre le mur, ignorant complètement son dos ensanglanté, il attrapa mollement la dernière bouteille de vodka qui lui restait de ses provisions et en avala une longue gorgée en grimaçant. Puis sa main partit s'aventurer dans les cheveux sales de son ami, toujours endormi. Il ne su pas trop combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient là, ni même entre son réveil et celui de Reno. Peut-être une poignée de minutes ? Une heure ? Une journée entière ? Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de ses yeux qui restèrent clos pendant un long moment. Puis il le sentit bouger, émergeant enfin. Il fit ce que le rouquin avait fait quelques temps avant, avec beaucoup moins de facilité. Il fallait dire qu'il avait forcé, la veille, ou peut-être le matin; il avait mélangé quatre drogues différentes à de l'alcool. Il se retourna fébrilement vers lui et lui lança un regard incertain. Axel tenta de lui sourire, mais ce n'eut pas l'effet attendu. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et vinrent se poser sur le goulot de la bouteille._

_ - On va finir par en crever, tu le sais ça ? Ça me donne envie de pleurer toutes ces conneries._

_ - Arrête, tu me donnerai presque envie de rire. J'suis certain que t'as oublié comment on pleure. Le goût des larmes, tu ne t'en souviens plus, hein ?_

_ - Les miennes, non. Mais je me souviens tout à fait du goût des tiennes._

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le se trouvait toujours dans la même ruelle, toujours aussi sale, le corps de Reno avachi tout contre le sien. Il s'alluma un joint, l'énième de la journée. Le cannabis du dernier aurait bientôt fini de triturer ses neurones et bientôt le manque allait se faire ressentir. Il prenait les devants sur le _manque._ Il ferma les yeux en inspirant une bouffée. Ils allaient mourir ici. Ça faisait deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas levés, sauf pour tanguer jusqu'à la petite superette acheter leur dose quotidienne de vodka. Ils ne pourraient jamais s'en sortir, malgré tous les beaux discours qu'ils avaient pu entendre à la télé, lorsqu'ils vivaient encore dans son petit appartement. Il vivaient dans un mensonge.

Reno émergea enfin. Il se sentait un petit peu mieux que la veille, mais son estomac le brûlait. Ça faisait facilement une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé correctement, se contentant de cachets et de bricoles achetées en vitesse chez l'épicier du coin. Il se redressa, embrassa longuement le rouquin qui avait une fois de plus perdu ses doigts dans sa masse de cheveux sales, et tira sur le joint qu'on lui avait tendu. Il ferma son sac et inspira un grand coup. Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour réussir à tenir debout, mais finalement, il retrouva une certaine stabilité grâce au mur. Il enfila maladroitement sa veste, mit son sac sur son épaule et tendit une main à Axel.

« Viens, on va chercher les douches municipales, et après on reprend le train pour on ne sait où. »

Il saisit fermement la main qu'il lui avait tendu. Le monde se mit à tourner lorsqu'il se releva et il s'effondra dans les bras de Reno qui le retint avec un effort surhumain. Puis, une fois sur ses pieds, il attrapa la main de son ami, sa bouteille de vodka dans l'autre, et ils partirent en direction de l'arcane principale de la ville, le couché du soleil peignant deux ombres noires sur une toile de rayons de soleil mourants au couché.

« A notre prochain arrêt, je te ferai tester le LSD et les champignons, peut-être qu'avec ça on arrivera à vraiment se finir… »

**FIN.  


* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !

Bref, une petite review? Que ce soit gentil ou méchant, j'aimerai vos avis! Y a que comme ça qu'on s'améliore après tout :)

Prochain thème : Soriku, humour, peluche ;)

A la prochaine ! ~


	2. Plush Soriku

Le deuxième défi lancé par Gail !

Thème : Soriku, humour.  
Satisfaction Gail : *** 1/2  
Satisfaction de l'auteur xD : ***

Je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

« Oublie pas que cette aprèm', on révise ! », lança-t-il d'un air enjoué, en le saluant de la main.

C'était bien sa veine. Ils étaient le 11 juin, et d'ici deux semaines à tout casser, ils passaient leurs examens de fin d'année. Bien sûr, Riku, avec son assurance et son charisme naturel, avait quelque peu omis les révisions de son emploi du temps digne d'un ministre. Il enchaînait jour après jour les interminables, ennuyeuses journées de cours et les séances photos; ses longs cheveux gris bien avant l'âge, ses beaux yeux bleus et son sourire charmeur avaient eu raison de la plupart des photographes qui lui avaient été présentés, et il était rapidement devenu un modèle amateur en vogue. En dehors de ses apparitions dans des magasines de plus en plus cotés, ça avait surtout fait augmenter considérablement le nombre de ses prétendantes déjà relativement élevé, à son plus grand dam.

Pas qu'il se trouvait à tomber, mais il fallait avouer qu'il aimait bien se faire prendre en photo. Pour lui, tout ça relevait de l'art du sublime, non, de l'art de la sublimation de visages pourtant un peu trop quelconques dans la vie de tous les jours, l'art d'extérioriser des sentiments pourtant un peu trop profonds pour être mis à nu, l'art de rendre beau tout ce qu'il capturait. Le Huitième Art.

La vérité, c'était que Riku n'en avait strictement rien à faire, de toutes les filles qui lui couraient après. Lui, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était son aveugle de meilleur ami. Aveugle dans le sens où il ne remarquait même pas tous les gestes d'attention à son égard qu'avait l'argenté. Car oui, il devait se l'avouer, Riku était fou amoureux de son meilleur ami. Son visage respirant l'innocence, ses grands yeux pétillants de malice, sa bouche qui se muait en moues enfantines, c'était tout cela qui faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa compagnie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et plus si affinité. Bien sur, môssieur était bien trop fier pour avouer à qui que ce soit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon, et qui plus est d'un garçon comme son meilleur ami, et qui ÉTAIT son meilleur ami. Car derrière ce visage si paisible se cachait un véritable petit monstre, un petit démon manipulateur qui usait de son minois d'angelot pour arriver à ses fins. Bref, Riku était un idiot. Si son meilleur ami l'apprenait, il prendrait un malin plaisir à le torturer et à lui triturer l'esprit.

Deux heures plus tard, on sonna à la porte du jeune homme. Qui savait très bien qui se trouvait derrière. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant d'aller ouvrir, un sourire qui se voulait assuré sur le visage. Mais qui se désagrégea très rapidement lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les deux océans qui leur faisaient face, avant que leur détenteur ne jette dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Riku !, clama-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Toi aussi, Sora…

- Bon, on s'y met ?, lança-t-il gaiement, en rentrant chez son meilleur ami comme chez lui.

- Ouép… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, dit-t-il en lui emboitant le pas.

- Nan ! Plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra faire autre chose !

- Hm, oué…, maugréa-t-il, pas complètement conquis par l'idée du jeune homme, et sans grande conviction.

- Let's go ! »

Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre de Riku, histoire de pouvoir étaler tout leur bordel scolaire sur le sol et de s'y vautrer confortablement. L'argenté s'allongea de tout son long sur le parquet de sa chambre, tandis que Sora s'asseyait en tailleur face à lui. _La hiérarchie_, avait-il déclaré d'un ton solennel, avant de laisser libre cours à son rire de psychopathe névrosé. Le plus grand n'y faisait même plus attention à force. Certes, ça lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre d'entendre ce rire psychotique sortir de cette si jolie bouche, mais le temps avant bien fait les choses, ça ne le choquait plus et il n'était plus pris d'une envie de s'enfuir au loin lorsqu'il l'entendait.

Pendant plus de dix minutes, Sora tenta d'expliquer des choses qui ne lui servirait jamais à rien dans la vie à Riku. Qui, il fallait le dire, était plus perdu dans la contemplation du visage concentré de son ami que dans la compréhension de ce ramassis de conneries. Il fallait dire qu'il était tout simplement à croquer lorsqu'il était sérieux. Ses sourcils froncés, les cheveux qui obstruaient sa vue qu'il tentait vainement de remettre en ordre, sa bouche qui se tordait dans une multitude de moues plus craquantes les unes que les autres. _Garder son self-control_.

« Allo, la Terre appelle la Lune ! Rikuuuu ~ !

- Hein ?

- La formule ?

- Haaan… J'en sais rien …

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès...? lança-t-il avec une moue mi-désespérée mi-moqueuse sur le visage.

- 'Sais paaaas … J'en ai marre euh …

- Ecoute, Riku, si tu travailles bien, je m'offre tout à toi ! »

Le garçon exorbita les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et fixa longuement son ami, sous le choc. Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

« Oh, je rigole Casanova ! Au travail maintenant !

- Oui... », murmura-t-il, du bout des lèvres.

Riku se montra par la suite assidu au travail, espérant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas menti. Bien sur, il ramait, mais son expérience en poses photographiques lui avait offert l'art de masquer ses sentiments et de modeler les traits de son visage à l'infini; chose qui l'avait beaucoup aidé pour rester de glace face au châtain.

Une fois tout son charabia déballé et après une multitude de hochements de tête, le châtain s'étira de tout son long et balança son livre à travers la pièce. Riku n'avait toujours rien compris, mais il était heureux que tout ce ramassis de conneries mathématiques soit fini. De toute façon, il trouverait bien encore une fois une façon ou une autre de sécher l'examen; il avait une excuse maintenant : sa carrière avant tout.

Lorsque le châtain s'étira, le pan de son tee-shirt se releva et il pu apercevoir un de ces carrés de peau halée, si douce, qu'il aurait aimé voir lui appartenir. Ses adbos et son … _Ta gueule, Riku ta gueule_.

« Ca te tente une partie de jeux vidéos ?

- Mouis, pourquoi pas…, maugréa-t-il, déçu. Il avait _vraimen_t cru que le châtain allait tenir ses promesses…

- Let's go ! », clama le jeune homme en se relevant et en sautant jusqu'à lit de son meilleur ami.

Une fois étalé de tout son long sur le lit, le jeune homme poussa un grognement. Quelque chose se trouvait sous lui, et lui appuyait en ce moment même sur les côtes. Riku, toujours vautré par terre, le fixait, un sourcil levé, lorsqu'il comprit. _Oh non, oh non, oh non … _Il se précipita vers le lit, mais c'était trop tard, Sora c'était déjà mis à ravager son lit pour trouver l'objet qui avait osé lui causer le tord de s'être trouvé sous lui lorsqu'il avait plongé dans les couvertures. Ni une ni deux, sa main se referma sur la chose.

A sa vue, ils écarquilla les yeux et se mit à convulser plus ou moins. Puis soudain, les éclats de rires commencèrent à sortir de sa bouche. Riku était mort de honte. Et apparemment Sora trouvait ça très drôle, comme le montraient ses yeux qui passaient de l'objet à Riku, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas fermés par le trop-plein de rire. Riku se jeta sur lui, essayant de lui arracher ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, mais celui-ci ne voulait vraiment pas la lâcher il bondit du lit et se rua vers la porte. C'est alors que commença une course-poursuite à travers toute la maison de l'argenté. Mine de rien, son meilleur ami avait certes une taille plus ou moins semblable à celle d'un adolescent de 13 ans; il allait en avoir 18; il n'en courait pas moins très vite, très très vite. Même mort de rire.

Puis finalement, après avoir évité quelques murs, encadrements de portes et meubles, celui-ci se laissa tomber mollement sur la canapé, toujours en riant, écarlate, les yeux remplis de larmes. _S'il ne s'arrête pas, il va s'étouffer_… Quelques minutes plus tard, il tenta de reprendre son calme tout en fixant Riku, qui, mis à part être écarlate, était appuyé contre le mur fixant son ami. Sora le fixa de ses grands yeux rieurs.

« Riku ! Ne me dis pas que tu as gardé cette… Ce... Ce... Cette peluche ?, dit-il, pris de court par ses éclats de rire, en tendant la peluche rose vers l'argenté. Ca va faire plus de dix ans que je te l'ai donné !

- Oué maisc'pas mafaute c'estun cadeaudetoi doncbon...

- Traduction ? dit-il en souriant.

- Pouvaispas lejeter uncadeau detoi c'tropprécieux...

- C'est grave là ! C'est cette loque qui te met dans cet état ?, lança-t-il, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri.

- C'est pas une loque ! C'est à toi donc c'est super précieux… »

Sora sourit doucement. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé; Riku était bel et bien amoureux de lui. Les années à venir promettaient d'être marrantes, très marrantes…

Il s'approcha de lui et, le prenant par surprise, posa délicatement ses lèvres au bord des siennes, la peluche toujours dans la main.

« Je t'aime Riku, tu sais ? », dit-il en encrant ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

* * *

Voilà :)

Verdict ?


	3. Rain Zemyx

Troisième défi de la série :)  
A vous de voir :)

**Titre** : Rain.  
Pairing : Zemyx  
Genre : Angst, Romance.  
Satisfaction Gail-LLD : * * * *  
Commentaire : Euuuuuh ... Juste waw ?  
Satisfaction personelle : * * *.  
Thèmes/phrases imposés : pluie, ,,Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?''.

* * *

La pluie qui bat son plein contre la vitre. La mélodie entêtante des gouttes sur le bitume et le verre. J'ai presque pas froid finalement. Après tout, je m'en fous. Tout ça ne rime plus à rien, en fin de compte. L'eau m'a complètement décoiffé, et mes doigts n'ont rien arrangé. De longues mèches blondes tombent devant mes yeux. J'y vois presque plus rien, mais qu'est c'que ça peut faire ? On est le 24 décembre, il pleut au lieu de neiger, et j'me rappelle même pas la dernière fois que tu m'as souri. Ni même posé les yeux sur moi d'ailleurs. Pourtant je sais que tu me regardes. Même là, je sais que t'es en train de m'observer par la fenêtre de c'qui te sert de chambre et j'ai qu'une envie, me retourner et te hurler au visage. ,,Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, bordel ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si mal, putain ?''. Faut croire que la tristesse rend violent, parce que là ma seule envie, c'est de te foutre une énorme beigne et de t'éclater le visage par terre. Même si je suis amoureux de toi. Même si je t'aime comme un gros malade et que j'sais très bien que j'pourrais en crever, on lirait encore une fois de plus d'l'indifférence dans tes beaux yeux. J'me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, quand j'y pense. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, putain. Tu sais quoi ? T'auras eu raison sur un point, un seul. L'amour et l'amitié ne sont que de foutues magouilles sentimentales inutiles qui font mal. De toute façon, on est censés rien ressentir. Mais j'y aurais presque cru, la fois où t'as fait semblant d'être amoureux de moi, toi aussi. J'aurais fini par y croire, si j'm'étais pas rendu compte que t'étais qu'un de ces foutus menteurs manipulateurs. Tu sais, ceux qui font croire aux belles choses, pour te lâcher d'encore plus haut. Comme si ma conscience à moi, elle était pas déjà assez haute comme ça. Meurtrier et amoureux, j'ai touché le fond. A cause de toi putain, à cause de toi. Mon sourire, j'l'avais juste pour toi, pour te faire croire que j'étais différent des autres; et j'l'étais, quand j'étais avec toi. L'impression d'être vivant. J'crois qu'j'suis le seul à l'avoir ressenti finalement. Et puis, t'aurais pas pu te contenter que d'un seul, non ? Amour PLUS amitié. J'me rappelle même plus la dernière fois où je t'ai entendu rire. Après tout, ta thèse était juste. Le bonheur n'est qu'éphémère. J'sais pas non plus combien de fois est-c'que tu m'l'as répété. T'avais raison. J'ai été aveugle, juste parce que j'avais envie d'y croire, à ce bonheur. A croire qu'on était amis. A croire que tu pouvais m'aimer. Et le pire, c'est que je l'ai tellement été, aveugle, que j'suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais t'avais raison. C'était qu'un putain de mensonge. Que c'soit l'amour ou l'amitié. Ça t'tombe dessus sans qu'tu demandes rien, ça t'apporte des gens qu'ont rien à faire dans ta vie, mais à la longue ils s'y font une place, ils t'font croire à des choses auxquelles t'aurais jamais pensé, te disent des trucs que personne t'aurait jamais dit, et finalement… Silence radio. Tu disparais. Comme si t'avais jamais été là. Et ta place, tu peux chercher à la reprendre, tu peux faire c'que tu veux, t'y arriveras pas. Bravo, tu viens de vivre ta première expérience en tant qu'ami de substitution. Une médaille en récompense ? Non. Juste le silence. Et des regards noirs. Et tu sais pas pourquoi. En fin de compte, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Axel a rencontré l'nouveau, t'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour te divertir. J'ai eu tort de croire que t'étais pas comme tous les autres. J'ai tellement eu tort que j'suis en train de me tremper la gueule un 24 décembre pour pas te gâcher c'que tous les autres appellent le réveillon. Mais putain, pourquoi t'es pas avec eux alors ? Pourquoi tu restes derrière cette putain de fenêtre à me regarder, hein ? Puis au point où j'en suis, j'm'en tape. J'me retourne et j'cherche tes yeux. Et puis merde, t'es trop loin. J'vois pas tes yeux, mais j'les cherche quand même. Ton regard. J'sais même pas c'qu'il y a dans le mien sûrement d'l'amour, d'la haine, d'la souffrance, de l'incompréhension; enfin, un de ces trucs qu'ils appellent sentiments, ou quelqu'chose dans l'genre. Et puis tu disparais dans l'obscurité d'la pièce. Ça y est, tout est terminé. Le réveillon, c'est pas censé être un truc heureux ? J'fixe ton fantôme encore quelques instants, avant d'reposer mon regard sur le sol. L'eau sur le bitume à la couleur de tes yeux, enfin, celle dont j'me souviens. Bref, j'ai pas envie de devenir sentimental, pas par rapport à toi en tout cas. Va falloir que j't'oublie. Après tout c'que t'as fait pour rentrer dans ma putain de vie. Et puis j'm'en fous. J'ai l'impression d'être dingue. Y a l'bruit incessant d'l'eau qui bat le sol et celui d'mon corps qui bout d'un trop plein d'je-sais-pas-quoi. Putain, Zex', putain, mais qu'est c'que j'ai fait, bordel ? J'sais même plus si c'est que j'pleure ou si c'est juste la pluie qui glisse sur mes joues. J'en ai aucune idée et j'm'en tape. J'me sens encore plus vide maintenant, merci. Y a l'bruit d'la porte qui vient briser ma cacophonie. Sûrement un des mecs qui vient m'chercher pour demander s'il peut piquer ma bouffe. Lexaeus ou Saïx. En fait non. Les pas sont pas assez bourrins pour être à eux. Sûrement Roxas qui s'apitoie sur mon sort, finalement. Après tout, j'l'aime pas plus que ça, mais c'est lui l'plus humain de nous tous. J'suis jaloux de lui. J'voudrais qu'on soit toi et moi comme lui il est avec son Axel. J'aimerais t'prendre dans mes bras et poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'voudrais rire avec toi, te dire que j't'aime, et puis essayer d'être vivant aussi.

« Demyx. »

J'crois que mon cœur inexistant vient de s'arrêter. C'est ta voix. T'es v'nu là pour me cracher au visage, c'est ça ? J'prend même pas la peine de répondre, de toute façon ça m'avancera à rien.

« Demyx. »

J'serai presque en train de prier pour que tu t'la fermes. Pourquoi t'insistes ? L'air m'brûle les poumons. Y a que si c'est l'eau qu'j'inspire en même temps, j'en sais rien. En tout cas, ça m'brûle, enfin j'crois. J'm'en fous. Une bonne fois pour toute.

« Qu'est c'tu m'veux ? »

J'plante mes putain d'yeux dans les tiens. Finalement j'avais raison. Du bitume. Rien que ça.

« M'excuser. »

J'vais défaillir, je crois. Putain, mais tu te rends compte de tout c'que tu me fais là ? Bordel. J'me lève et j'laisse mes pas m'guider inconsciemment jusqu'à toi. Y a mon point qui part en arrière et qui s'arrête à quelques millimètres de ta joue. T'as fermé les yeux. Putain, j'vais m'évanouir. J'peux pas. J'peux pas te frapper. J'peux pas te haïr. Je t'aime putain.

« Dégage. Vite. »

T'ouvres tes yeux et tu m'regardes. Avec ton putain de regard gelé. Y a mes jambes qui se dérobent sous mon poids. Faut que je reste debout putain. J'peux pas retomber à cause de toi, de quelque façon que ce soit. T'inspires, et puis tu souris. Tu souris et tes yeux se voilent.

« Frappe-moi si t'as envie, tant qu'après tu m'écoutes. »

Mes lèvres se pincent. C'est des larmes sur tes joues ou ..? Putain Zex', crache-le, ton putain de morceau, et barre-toi, arrête de m'briser encore plus. J'prend mon souffle et j'ai l'impression de frôler l'asphyxie.

« Vas-y. »

J'me prépare à tout ce que j'vais entendre, j'me prépare à tes insultes, à tes reproches. Mais quand j'te regarde j'ai l'impression que les mots veulent pas sortir. Tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais Zex' putain ? Qu'est ce que…

- Je suis désolé. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est ma conscience qu'tu viens de tuer. Je comprends plus rien. J'te regarde jouer avec tes doigts, la tête baissé et te mordre les lèvres. J'ai l'impression que j'ai plus aucune maîtrise de moi , j'sens mes putain de larmes submerger mes yeux et aller courir sur mon visage, j'sens leur goût salé qui s'incruste dans ma bouche et qui se mêle au goût métallique du sang. Explosion.

« T'es désolé ? ! Et moi alors ! Putain, ça fait deux mois que je suis en train de crever, parc'que t'as décidé d'm'oublier d'un jour à l'autre, comme ça, en claquant des doigts ! Et moi dans tout ça ? Moi je fais quoi, tu m'le dis ? Bordel de merde, tu t'rends compte ? Deux putain de mois, deux putains de mois à essayer d'avoir n'serait-ce qu'un regard, un sourire. Et j'ai eu quoi ? Rien ! De l'ignorance, des regards dans le dos et aucune parole. Aucune putain de parole ! Et t'sais c'que c'est le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je t'aime encore, je t'aime comme un putain de malade, même si tu t'fous royalement d'ma gueule, même si ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir ! Bordel de merde Zex', c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? !

- Je t'aime. C'est ça mon problème. »

J'me tais. Ma bouche arrête de vomir mon cœur et j'arrive plus à bouger. J'crois que je tremble. J'crois que j'vais tomber. J'sais plus où je suis. J'vais m'évanouir. J'cligne des yeux pour m'assurer que c'est pas un rêve, j'me tirerais même une balle pour être sûr que c'est pas une hallucination. Tu relèves tes yeux rougis. Et puis mon cœur s'arrête à nouveau. J'le sens maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Un petit sourire triste s'étire sur ton visage rougi.

« Je suis désolé Dem'. Je t'aime. Et j'ai eu peur… »

T'inspires, comme si tu venais de sortir d'une apnée d'plusieurs années.

« … D'avoir un cœur. »

J'sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'crois que j'suis heureux. J'suis pas sûr. Mais j'sens quelque chose battre en moi. J'm'avance lentement, de peur d'briser ton illusion. Et puis j'te serre contre moi, comme si j'allais disparaître si chaque parcelle de ton corps n'était pas collée au mien. J'enfouis ma tête dans ton cou et j'inspire; j'inspire, pour être sûr que j'rêve pas, que t'es bien réel. J'me soule à ton odeur et à la chaleur de ton corps. J'veux pas qu'ça s'arrête putain, j'veux pas. J'veux qu'on reste comme ça pour l'éternité, enlacés sous la pluie. Tu relèves la tête et tu cherches mes yeux; moi je cherche tes lèvres. J'ai envie d'te bouffer, d' t'avoir en moi et avec moi pour toujours, putain. J'veux juste qu'on reste là, qu'plus rien d'autre existe. J'veux juste qu'tes yeux d'acier nomment éternité tout c'qui pourra nous rendre heureux. Juste nous. Juste un peu de bonheur.

Ça y est, j'crois que j'ai définitivement un cœur …

* * *

Voilà, un de plus ... :)  
Votre avis ?  
...


End file.
